Ash's Adventures of M
Ash's Adventures of M&M's: I Lost My M in Vegas is an upcoming Pokemon/M&M's crossover short film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox as part of a double feature with Ash's Adventures of M&M's: The Lost Formulas hosted by Red and Yellow in the near future. Plot After Red gambles away his "M" in Las Vegas, Ash Ketchum, Scooby-Doo, Remy the Rat, Hiccup, Tino Tonitini, and their friends help Red and Yellow get it back during their journey when they realize the importance of being an M&M. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis will guest star in this short film. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo are guest starring in this short film is because they will be absent in the I Lost My M in Vegas segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *The 3-D short I Lost My M in Vegas premiered at M&M's World in Las Vegas in 1999, the same year Pokemon: The First Movie ''was first released in US theaters and ''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost was first released directly on home video. Intermission The double feature with this short film and Ash's Adventures of M&M's: The Lost Formulas will feature a special intermission with Ash and his friends, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends, and the Weekenders present in the following M&M's commercials: *M&M's commercial - Big Movie *M&M's Canadian commercial - Moviephobia *M&M's commercial - Hungry Eyes *M&M's commercial - Chocolate Bar *M&M's commercial - Plane *M&M's 75th anniversary commercials and music video *M&M's policy trailer (Note: This is the theatrical version of the action film-themed commercial.) *M&M's X-Men: Apocalypse commercial *M&M's commercial from the 1970's - The M&M's Man *M&M's Minis commercials *M&M's commercial from 1993 - Boot Camp *M&M's 50th birthday commercial *M&M's commercial from the 1950's - Birthday *M&M's Shrek 2 commercial *M&M's Hoyts Cinemas trailer *M&M's commercial - Movie Theater *M&M's commercial from the Netherlands - Dumb Movie *M&M's Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen commercial *''The Chocolate M-Pire'' (M&M's Star Wars parody) *M&M's Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull commercial *M&M's commercial - The Lost 'M' *M&M's commercial from the UK - Movie Choices *M&M's commercial from the Netherlands - Movie Choices *M&M's Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith commercial *M&M's Super Bowl 2018 commercial - Human *M&M's UK Box Set Etiquettes (Note: Red will say "heck" instead of "hell" to avoid PG-rated language in a G-rated double feature.) *M&M's commercial from the Philippines - Snack Auditions *M&M's Flavor Votes commercials Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Short Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers